In recent years, thin, light, and low-power-consumption liquid crystal display devices have been remarkably widespread. Typical examples of apparatuses on which to mount such liquid crystal display devices encompass mobile phones, smartphones, notebook-sized PCs (Personal Computers).
Liquid crystal display devices, in some cases, encounter color shift (a phenomenon that an exhibited color differs from a color defined by a video signal) because liquid crystals are slow in response speed.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a display device which generates correction data for overdrive. Overdrive is a technique for alleviating, in a case where display data changes, slowness of a response speed of liquid crystals by temporarily applying, to a pixel, a voltage higher or lower than a target voltage.
Note that according to the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a frame memory is required for comparing (i) display data in a frame before the display data changes with (ii) display data in a frame after the display data changed.